IF: A NEW BEGINNING (English Version)
by Fuyu Aki
Summary: (POST-GSD) Emeralds. Its open the heart to receive love in all aspects of life. Encourages you to give love to others as well as receive their love, enhance your own self-love and strengthen your connection with divine also represent a new beginnings, love, an eternal and faithful relationship. This stone described our relationship, the hope and new beginning for the future.


**DISCLAIMER: KIDOU SENSHI GUNDAM SEED & GUNDAM SEED DESTINY BELONG TO SUNRISE**

Hello dear Reader,

This is another story from my IF-series. Just a little warning. It will be a bit drama and a bit fluff. All that happened in this story is the result of my imagination about Athrun and Cagalli in the future.

Don't hesitate to leave your comment or review.

* * *

**IF: A NEW BEGINNING**

_**By Fuyu Aki**_

A young man in a complete ORB military uniform entered his own workroom. Looks like this young man has an important and high position so he can have his own room. On his desk, there is a signboard with a name that reads Athrun Zala. Yes, the name of the 22-year-old young man is Athrun Zala. Athrun then removed the white pet hat from his head and put it on his desk. Not forget to also put some folders that given by his secretary before he entered the room and of course he had to check it immediately.

Athrun then lay in his chair and tried to let go of all the fatigue and tension from his back and shoulders. _The Rear Admiral ORB Military Defense Force_ was just asked to give the formal opening speech for the reception of new military members. However, because he was still new to his position - even he had been in office and the position for almost two or three years - and was not used to being in public - which of course was immediately protested by his friends given to his position as a popular person because of his attitude and appearance - he was a bit awkward, but fortunately the event went well.

Athrun sighed, he then looked at the digital clock on his computer, the time that went on and the date that showed a different year. The time keeps moving, does it give him time to sigh and rest or is it the opposite? Humans are constantly engaged in activities so they don't give time to pause or to rest. In 77 CE, four years of peace were achieved, Athrun had already succeeded in completing a secret mission that given directly by Cagalli for two years. Peace is still well maintained, but until when will this peace last?

Tried to immediately discard the pessimistic mind from his head. Athrun immediately checks the files he received before to distract his mind. Athrun reads the files seriously, there are no big problems, only files related to maintaining peace. He is grateful that the war is over and rarely happens - generally occurs with people or groups who violate peace, violate the regulations, or terrorists - so there is not much news that shows about war, but not for politics.

Since when does the military field also have to think about politics? He thought at first when he saw his father's figure. In the past, it was when he was 13 years old and his parents were still alive and they still lived harmoniously in PLANTs. But if you think about all the fields in the world, each of them must have their own 'politics'. But it is not politics to gain power or state administration as the meaning of the word politics. But more about how to make decisions or how to plan to achieve certain goals, yes the cool name of the activity can be called 'politics'.

"Thinking hard, _Rear Admiral_ Zala?" a questioning voice broke Athrun's mind who was seriously examining the report files. He then looked up and blinked his eyes several times. In front of him stood Murrue Ramius and Mwu La Flaga, captains and commanders of the 9th Orb Military Defense Force division, Archangel.

Mwu immediately put his hand on Athrun's head and ruffled Athrun's _navy blue_ hair. "Spacing out, kid? You should be happy because we visited your office which is located in a different building with us, aren't you lonely in this room alone?" he said.

"Mwu, stop it will you!? Poor Athrun-kun who still looks tired and confused," Murrue scolded. "Sorry if we came without telling you but, your secretary has also tried to contact your office phone and it looks like you're seriously working on something," Murrue added.

Mwu and Murrue happened to have a _meeting_ with Erica Simmons regarding _maintenance_ of Archangel and because they saw Athrun who was tensed when giving a speech, both of them intended to comfort Athrun by taking him to lunch. Plus as a form of Mwu's apology because he held back his laughter when Athrun was giving a speech. How many times Mwu held back laughter when Athrun gave a speech, it is getting countless maybe. Too tense and too stiff, according to Mwu, so Athrun sometimes seemed confused about what to say when giving a speech. But that was not only acknowledged by Mwu, Murdoch and Arnold also thought that way.

Murrue and Mwu had guessed that after the event, Athrun would have been busy with his duties as _Rear Admiral_ but lunch was also a task, right? Not a military duty but a duty as a human being. When they arrived at the front door of Athrun's room, his secretary tried to contact Athrun but there was no answer. Finally, Mwu and Murrue asked permission to open the door and enter the room. Remembered about their relationship, Athrun's secretary allowed them to enter the room easily. She believes Athrun can understand and his secretary is actually worried about Athrun's condition who sometimes likes to forget or late for having a lunch break.

As Mwu and Murrue suspected, Athrun was seriously working with his mind sank with work even the telephone was not answered. Therefore they are now in Athrun's room, aiming to invite the young man to lunch. "What if we go to have lunch together? Your work can be continued after lunch, your health more important even though you are the Coordinator right?" Murrue asked, which sounded like a sister who was worried about her brother or maybe a mother to her son.

Athrun tidied his hair which was ruffled by Mwu and put the paper he was holding, "Ah, yeah ..." he said softly and sounded doubtful. Athrun then began to follow Mwu and Murrue's steps out of the room. His steps were rather slow until finally, Mwu embraced him, "Huwaaa ... Co-Commander of Flaga ... !?"

"What is that sour and sad face huh?" scolded Mwu. "Come on, we have to eat! I heard today the menu is special! We can't let our prospective Admiral get sick and make the _fans_ sad, huh?" he cried and Murrue who walked behind them could only shake her head. When they left the room, Athrun's secretary stood up and saluted at the three of them while smiling, grateful that the young _Rear Admiral _finally come out from his room for lunch.

* * *

If talking about being disrespectful, maybe Mwu can be punished but Athrun knows Mwu is older and more experienced than him. Mwu's figure is like a brother or a friend to him. He rarely receives a relaxed and haphazard attitude from a friend or relative and always ends up feeling awkward, nervous or stiff, except for Kira and this may be influenced by his position as an only child. But, now Mwu is one of the people where he can be comfortable. But based on the position level Athrun has a higher position. Not because he was a coordinator, but indeed the achievements and things that were done by Athrun made him get that position.

Initially, Athrun was confused why Mwu or Murrue were not promoted, but Mwu reasoned that their era or times was over and now was the time for Kira, Athrun, and the others to take an action. For Mwu and Murrue now is time to enjoy the peace. When the promotion and appointment process, Mwu and Murrue are the people whose supporting Athrun, even though at the beginning many people asked about Athrun's actions - which were as troublesome as Mwu - during the two wars.

The atmosphere in the canteen was quite crowded but fortunately, the people around them knew who they were and didn't make a fuss as they had just met a famous person. Athrun, Murrue, and Mwu sat in one corner of the canteen which was not too crowded. The three of them can enjoy eating their lunch comfortably before finally accidentally listening to the conversations of several officers, more precisely young officers who are still a newbie or greenie.

"Eeeeh, isn't that Rear Admiral Zala?"

"How to start a conversation with them especially Rear Admiral Zala, huh?"

"Wow, there also the Commander of La Flaga and also Captain Ramius."

"Wow, are the veterans gathered there?"

"Stupid, remember your position!"

Their whispers were clearly heard by Athrun who fortunately sat back to back with them so there was no need to make eye contact which could actually add new problems. "Apparently, your popularity doesn't fade, huh?" teased Mwu who also heard.

Athrun just ate his lunch calmly trying not to be disturbed by the conversation, "Just knock it out Commander Flaga, I was tired of hearing the gossip. This is the reason I often have a late lunch or even not going to the canteen," explained Athrun.

"But you shouldn't be like that, because we heard you always ended up without eating at all," Murrue scolded. "Yes, this is the consequence of eating here, hearing conversations and meeting people we don't expect," she added.

"I heard that _the_ Athha _Representative_ will meet with one of the officials from Scandinavian to hold a private meeting?"

"Ah yes, with the Scandinavian leader who Sahaku-sama once introduced."

"Does Sahaku-sama intend to match _Representatives_ after the incident with Seiran?"

" _Representatives_ are ready in the age to get married and it looks like that, because of her huge responsibilities as nation main leader, it is not strange if one way out is to find a life companion, a husband in this case. Almost all of the works now have been done by a _Representative_ alone, especially with only about four nobles who can hold government in this country after expelling Seiran from the Nobles. "

"Is it possible for someone to go forward and claim to be a nobleman and occupy a position in the government?"

"Shhh ... you're so stupid. It's impossible, except for the Scandinavian kingdom."

Athrun paused and stopped eating his lunch when he heard one of the 'gossip' conversations. His emerald eyes were perfectly rounded and glanced slightly at the gossiping officers from his shoulder. Mwu and Murrue also did this. Mwu looked quite surprised, "Wow, what an interesting gossip!" he commented while looking straight at Athrun.

Athrun refocused on his food and remained silent, cutting the meat on his plate and stabbing it with a fork to put in his mouth. He seemed to be immersed in his own mind. However, Athrun felt he continued to be observed he then raised his head and saw two pairs of brown and pale blue irises staring straight at him. Athrun showed a confused expression to Mwu and Murrue who turned out really staring straight at him. "What?" Athrun asked as he put a piece of meat into his mouth.

"So ...", Mwu began to open his voice but was confused about what to ask considering Athrun's personality and his relationship with Cagalli. "Euh, you know what we mean ..." he added.

"It seems that the rumor is quite serious, considering that I often see Lady Sahaku coming to Lady Cagalli's room," Murrue said. "_**Ame no Mihashira**_ has not been used as a factory for making MS too often now, so Lady Sahaku often comes to Morgenroete and meets Cagalli," she added.

"Murrue ..." Mwu felt Murrue pressed the wrong button. Athrun's face looks even flatter.

"Ah, but I don't mean to make you panic Athrun-kun. So, how is your relationship with Lady Cagalli?" Murrue asked, trying to get Athrun's attention and change the mood of the young man.

Athrun let out a small sigh and put the knife and fork he was holding. He then wiped his mouth with a handkerchief that was stored in his lap. "We ... all right. Everything went well as it should be," he replied, which made Mwu and Murrue raise an eyebrow as a sign of dissatisfaction with Athrun's answer.

Mwu patted his forehead immediately, "You seem to have to chat with _Sabaku no Tora_ or_ chief engineer_ Simmons about this Athrun," said Mwu.

"Hee? How come? Why?" now it is Athrun's turn to raise one of his eyebrows.

Mwu turned his head right and left to see the situation. After confirming whether the Rear Admiral fans or the 'gossiping people' have left. If they go to Erica's room now it will definitely Athrun ended up becomes their boastful object considering they succeeded in pressing the other side button Athrun or lately teasing the young man. After making sure the canteen was rather quiet, he then looked at Athrun.

"You're 22 years old Athrun-kun," Murrue said. "Have you considered looking for a life companion, a wife in this case?" she asked.

Once again Athrun sighed, he could not dodge if the two lovebirds who had finally been engaged some time ago were asking about his personal life. "Haven't we promised not to discuss it too much in a public place like this, Captain Ramius? After all, I see there is no problem with your proof -"

"Precisely because you are still young and now there is no one blocking you," Mwu interrupted. "I heard that you gave Lady Cagalli the promise ring during the war four years ago?"

"Euh, that's ..." Athrun was confused because he was reminded of the ring that was causing the relationship with Cagalli in a chaotic situation. It does not mean that he wants to avoid the topic of relationship, but Athrun himself does not like to discuss personal matters in public spaces or rather at work. "Euh, how about we go back to each of our room? It's time to go back to work," Athrun immediately changed the topic and left the dining table. Mwu and Murrue just sighed and looked at each other before finally following Athrun. Until finally Mwu attacked Athrun with various questions.

"Do you often contact?"

"Well, quite often to discuss the issue of national defense."

"A date?"

"Not often. But, once a month or twice."

"A backstreet date?"

"Can't take the risk about the public know our relationship."

"I heard you got a special mission from Cagalli straight away two years ago?"

"Yeah, and it's finished."

"Are there developments with your relationship afterward?"

"Ummm, not much actually."

"She still wears the ring right?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But even if she wears it, it's certainly not in public."

The three of them arrived at Athrun's room. Mwu then scratched his back head with a sigh, "Athrun, I hope you immediately explain your relationship with Lady Cagalli because if this is the way, Lady Cagalli might experience the same thing as when she was with Seiran. I hope you don't take the wrong step or decision," said Mwu.

"But, Scandinavia is not a threat to the ORB as far as I know," Athrun said flatly.

Mwu sighed and patted one of Athrun's shoulders, "Hey kid, didn't you hear the conversation in the canteen? Cagalli and you, are already at a good age to get married. Too many jobs are done by you guys and you have meritorious, although that job should not be done by the people on your age, it's a very big deal after all. But in the end, there's nothing wrong for you to be selfish and gain your own happiness. You know that Scandinavian leaders are very close and agree with the late Uzumi Nara Athha's ideal right? It could be marriage with a matchmaking scenario is given back to Cagalli. "

"At least it is not a political marriage," Athrun said flatly again.

Mwu tightened his grip on Athrun's shoulder, unable to bear the youth's ignorant. Mwu knew from Kira that Athrun was not an easy type to open up and chose to respond otherwise. But it just made him upset with this young man's attitude, Athrun once said that he was not the type to give up easily, but unexpectedly in private matters like this he was rather difficult to generate his fighting spirit. "But still, you can't be like that Athrun, everyone including your friends in PLANTs already knows who the little lion wants to tie an oath."

"Your relationship has been counted for a long time and I think it's normal if you take steps to the next stage. After all, this is for your own good and the others as well. Remember that," added Mwu while patting Athrun's shoulder.

Athrun just nodded and opened the door of his room. "I will remember your advice carefully," he said. Athrun then saluted Murrue and Mwu, "Captain Ramius and Commander Flaga," he said and immediately entered his room.

Mwu and Murrue replied respectfully and when Athrun closed his door they only looked at each other. "Well, their relationship is unique so ..." said Mwu.

"No need to worry Mwu, at least we know that actually, they have the same feeling and the same vision and mission about life," Murrue said, who understood Mwu's intentions. Mwu didn't want to force Athrun but it was true Mwu said that the relationship between Athrun and Cagalli had been counted for a long time. "As you say, we can only hope that both of them will realize about their feeling soon because it is for their good," she continued and asked Mwu to immediately leave Athrun's room.

Athrun himself can still hear the conversation of Mwu and Murrue because he is still stood leaning on the door. It seems that Mwu's words give a little slap to his mind. "Our own good and the others as well, huh?" he said, combing his _navy blue_ hair with his hand.

* * *

Athrun opened his eyes slowly and looked straight at the dusk sky in front of him. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light that was on his eyes. "Nggh ..." he groaned as he tried to change his position. The fragrance of the sea and the sound of the waves clearly heard.

"Are you awake?" the twilight scene immediately changed to the face of a woman he was very familiar with, even though he looked down at Athrun but the light from the amber color of his eyes did not disappear.

"It looks like that, Cagalli," Athrun answered softly.

"I didn't expect you would fall asleep right away when I lay on my lap, you are so silly," said the woman who turned out to be Cagalli. "Are you very tired lately? Then maybe it would be better for us to delay our regular meeting Ath," she added and now sounded worried. One of her hands caressed Athrun's hair gently.

Athrun smiled at the attention given by his lover. Time was truly shocking when they met at the first, Athrun knew Cagalli as a hard-headed figure. The stubborn side is always the dominant point in her. However, slowly with a variety of events that occur little by little Cagalli can control the emotions and stubborn side of herself but of course, this does not apply if there are things that are not right or unfair before her.

Cagalli's soft side and attention was something unexpected by Athrun. He didn't hate her but he didn't expect it if Cagalli could act like a Lady. Maybe all the events that have made this girl learn to be sensitive to their surroundings. Cagalli is a sensitive person if she isn't being carried away by real emotions. Athrun grabbed Cagalli's hand which rubbed his hair and then kissed the girl's palm. "Sorry if I let you spend time watching me sleep," he said, closing his eyes again even though he wasn't sleeping. Athrun then moved his body a little, try to comfort himself who just laying on Cagalli's lap as a pillow.

"It's okay for me, I am comfortable with this condition," Cagalli answered lightly who returned to stare at the sea.

Athrun then grabbed Cagalli's left hand and gently stroked the ring finger where he had pinned a _promise ring_. While gently caressing the hand of his beloved, Athrun's mind returned to the conversation delivered by Mwu and Murrue. What is their relationship looks like? What kind of future will they have in the end? What will their future look like in the end?

Not long after, they moved in because the sky had started getting dark. Every weekend in the second week and the fourth week of each month they both spend times at the Malchio residence to play with orphans or in Cagalli's private penthouse. There are not many activities that they do, just small activities to change the atmosphere around them. Playing with the orphans, playing to the sea, taking a small walk along the beach or sitting enjoying the scenery. But there are times when they spend time only sitting around while watching TV accompanied by two cups of hot chocolate but of course coffee for Athrun.

"I heard there will be representatives from the Kingdom of Scandinavia who will come to the ORB?" Athrun asked when he saw international news about the prince of the kingdom who chosen as one of the representatives who would come to ORB.

"Hmmm?" Cagalli then focused on the question and remembered something as she saw the television as well, "Ah, yes Prince Edward Anderson who has just served as _Prime Minister_ will come to ORB for a week. You remember him, right? I once introduced you when we visited his father's birthday before the war happened," she explained.

"Hmmm ... yes," Athrun answered flatly and unconsciously tightened one of his hands on Cagalli's back. He would not forget, Dirk-the prince's nickname- was one of the people who invited Cagalli to dance during the party and only with that person Cagalli talked for a longer time and laughed, even among all the people who asked to dance with Cagalli, only Dirk who was introduced to Athrun. Throughout the night Athrun had to refrain from holding back his jealousy even though it finally paid off enough with Cagalli who asked Athrun to have an adventure in Scandinavia for two days and had their own moments alone. But it seems that the news of the prince's arrival actually made his jealousy side appear again or rather Athrun still jealous of Dirk.

* * *

"Welcome to the United Emirates of ORB _Prime Minister_ Anderson, I hope your trip here satisfy and delightful, 'said Cagalli, holding out her right hand to the blond man who dressed completely in a suit _Carolean uniforms_ stained _black_ trimmed with gold colored_ brandenbourgs_ and straight model trousers in dark gray. Plus _epaulettes_ and _aiguillette_gold as another accessory that shows his position as a PM and Scandinavian military officer which make his appearance perfect. There is nothing defective from the young man appearance though his clothes are like 17th or 18th-century clothes. He is a truly perfect gentleman. That was what Athrun saw from standing behind Cagalli.

There is nothing that needs to be hated from the prince. Dirk is far better than Jona Roma Seiran. He understood more about what a neutral country should take a position to. Smart in diplomatic matters, understand and know the military strategy, understand and know about technological developments, he is also generous with helping and developing many underdeveloped countries to make progress on the countries even slower. Nothing is defective, only one thing that this still lacks off, this man still doesn't have a life companion, just like Athrun and Cagalli.

Dirk then sees Athrun and can see the young man's position from the uniform he is wearing. "I hope we can discuss the issue of the latest technology related to national defense on the spare time of my visit, _Rear Admiral Zala_," Dirk said with a smile. Dirk then extended his hand.

Cagalli immediately glared at Athrun. Dirk emphasized the word Zala. Cagalli had never told Athrun's true identity to the Prince. In the past when she wanted to introduce Athrun by telling him Athrun's real name, Athrun immediately cut Cagalli by mentioning the name Alex Dino. She was worried that Athrun would get another pressure.

Athrun slightly lowered his head but he immediately lifted back and welcomed a handshake from Dirk. "I also expect something similar. Hopefully, your time to visit here is very good so that we can take the time to discuss it together," he said firmly.

"I will ask my secretary to empty and arrange my schedule at certain times so that we can have a comfortable and calmly discussion," said Dirk, winking one of his eyes. It seems that the PM wanted to have separate agenda with Athrun. "I hope a cup of hot tea in the afternoon won't waste your time?"

"Compared to tea, it might be good for a cup of hot coffee, I would not reject the invitation," replied Athrun.

"Ah yeah, it looks like tea is too light for the topic of our discussion later," Dirk replied again with a small laugh.

"Dirk…."

Cagalli's voice immediately distracted Athrun and Dirk back to Cagalli who was standing between them. "Ah yes, let's go to the Parliament Building to discuss our agenda immediately _Representative_ Athha. Lady Sahaku doesn't like to wait right?" Dirk said immediately and invited Cagalli to get into the car first. "See you later, Rear Admiral?" he said and saluted Athrun.

"Yeah ..." Athrun said softly and replied to the prince respectfully. Athrun could only look again at Cagalli who entered the car followed by Dirk and immediately drove towards the Parliament Building.

" _So, here goes the prince charming ..._ " said Mwu who had been standing behind Athrun and Murrue who was not reluctant to directly elbow Mwu's waist as a signal to control his words.

* * *

"Athrun!"

Athrun who was talking with Myrna turned towards the main door of the Athha Manor. He saw Cagalli who was jogging towards him and her face looked restless and tired. "Welcome home Cagalli. How was the meeting with Prime Minister Anderson?" asked Athrun lightly.

Cagalli bit her lower lip slightly, "Maybe tomorrow it will be finished, unexpectedly it turns out he wants to have vacation and relax time here. His father seems to give him quite a lot of work so he chooses an escape here, to ORB," Cagalli explained with a small smile. "As usual, he hasn't changed at all..."

Cagalli's soft gaze was not missed by Athrun. Cagalli is a unique girl, she claims she can't show her emotions well even though she can do it without realizing it. Like now, her soft gaze because of Prince Scandinavia's actions which turned out to be not missed from Athrun and Athrun's eyes, knowing Cagalli was paying attention to him.

"Ah, Prince Diederik is always like that. Myrna remembers once when you were little you spent time playing at Manor instead of learning about _table manner_ and dancing. It was troublesome for the mentors at that time," recalled Myrna.

"That's because you forced us," Cagalli said in a half-fad tone. "Oh yeah, so what's going on Athrun? You come here infrequently except for something urgent perhaps," Cagalli asked. As knowledgeable by Cagalli after the war ended Athrun chose to live in a fairly elite apartment in ORB even though it seemed that due to his promotion as Rear Admiral he needed to move to a special military area.

"Euh ..." Athrun then looked at Myrna and without being asked by Myrna she understands the meaning of Athrun's gaze. She smiled and bowed slightly and immediately left Athrun and Cagalli alone.

"Can we talk for a while? Only you and me," Athrun said. Cagalli who was rather confused by Athrun's attitude could only nod softly and agreed and followed the young man.

Now Athrun and Cagalli are now on the balcony in one of the Athha Manor sections. There are only two of them along with the piercing night wind that accompanies them. Athrun took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

"How is the discussion with Dirk?"

"The discussion about the collaboration which will be focused on the Public Welfare and Education program. Now he is resting in the Guest House but it looks like he is comfortable here. He gives a regard for you," Cagalli said.

"Hmph ... he does not change,"

"Yes, always behaving as he likes and caring about the people around him,"

"Do you like _him_?"

"He was a young man who-" Cagalli did not continue her sentence and felt there was something strange about Athrun's question, "Athrun, what's wrong? You don't usually-"

"Cagalli can you return the ring that I gave you?"

Cagalli's amber eyeballs rounded perfectly she was shocked to hear the request that made by Athrun. "Ath, what's this? Why are you suddenly ..."

"It might sound strange and childish if we once again bring up the things that were already in the past but, please, Cagalli I don't want to burden you. Even though you may not be wearing it now, for our sake I ask for the ring back," Athrun said with a tone that sounded a little pushy but was filled with sad and regretful tones.

Cagalli's eyes began to glaze over, "Athrun Zala, what do you mean ... I don't understand ..."

"We have talked about this, haven't we? About the hopes and future, we are hoping for until now. If you want to decide it for our good, then I beg you Cagalli to return the ring so I can let you go," Athrun explained, which made Cagalli even more confused. Without being asked Athrun immediately stepped in and embraced Cagalli, "Please Cagalli for my sake and for you too. If this is for the ORB Union and for the sake of world peace I try to give up whole-hearted."

Cagalli did not fight back, but tears began to flow from her eyes. She was confused about the conversation made by Athrun. Cagalli then grasped Athrun's uniform back tightly. Trying to sign that she doesn't want to part with Athrun. "Prime Minister is a good man, it's good for you to be with him for the sake of government at ORB," hearing him made Cagalli immediately looked up and looked at Athrun's face straight. The look on his face looked chaotic and sad. But according to Cagalli, it was more than that, she then lowered her head to close her eyes and took off Athrun's arms by gently pushing the young man.

"I hate you Athrun Zala!" Cagalli snapped and immediately left Athrun alone on the balcony, tears did not stop flowing from her eyes.

Athrun could only remain silent, bowing his head to clench his fists until he turned white and gritted his teeth. Will he make the same mistake again?

* * *

After the not-so-big fight, both Athrun and Cagalli became silent when they met, but on the business matter, they were still professional. But the change in their attitude did not escape from Mwu, Murrue, and also Prince Dirk's attention. Even when Mwu, Andrew, and Murrue came to the Athha Manor they were witnesses of Athrun and Cagalli's arguments.

"Come on, Cagalli, can't you do my request and give me the ring?" Athrun asked half forcefully. This is the umpteenth time Athrun has asked Cagalli to hand over or maybe return the ring he gave to Cagalli. But for the umpteenth time, Cagalli only replied with a sullen face, sneer, or tongue outstretched to Athrun. Childish indeed, but that's what happened.

"Why do you always force me to return it? I told you that I keep it well and you don't need to worry. Besides that, why do you keep asking me to return to you?" Cagalli scolded back, "That's your gift Ath, is it wrong if I want to save it?" she asked firmly.

That's the kind of fight that often happens. According to Myrna and Kisaka, the anger was gradually disappearing from Cagalli compared to when Athrun asked for the ring back at the first. But they both were stubborn. Until finally Dirk- the Scandinavian Prince- invited Cagalli to talk privately about the problems that occurred. "Sorry you have to see us fighting while visiting here," Cagalli said while sipping tea in the middle of the _afternoon tea_ with Dirk.

"It's okay, I feel bad because I heard rumor at the Athha Manor that my visit came here that caused it," said Dirk.

Cagalli put her cup roughly, "Athrun was the one who caused it! You're not wrong at all! He suddenly became a bad mood person and asked me to return the ring again!"

"Ring? Again?" Dirk said confused. He then looked at a ring that Cagalli was wearing on the ring finger of her left hand. During his visit, Cagalli always wore and carried the ring. But on his first arrival, she didn't wear it because at that time she was wearing a military uniform. "So actually you are with Athrun Zala ..."

"This is the promise ring that given by him at the time of the war on 72 CE. But I had almost betrayed him by marrying Jona, if not for Kira who saves me at that time. I keep this ring because for me this ring is a sign that I trust Athrun and believe that he will return to my side. Believe that someday there will be a future for me and him together. "

"But you took it off because of Seiran," said Dirk. He knew the events of Cagalli's marriage with Seiran and actually had been a concern in the Scandinavian kingdom due to Cagalli's decision. However, Dirk's father at that time chose to keep quiet and let it, because he knew that they should not act rashly at that time.

"I knew I was wrong at that time. But, you know my position at that time and ... and I don't want to lose the ring. It would be more painful for me if the ring was taken from me forcibly because it was a meaningful gift to me," Cagalli explained with lowering her head a little and played the ring on her ring finger.

"Hmmm ... have you explained that to Athrun?" asked Dirk.

"We had a chance to talk a little bit and because of our duties, we don't have much time to talk about it. But he had once asked for the ring back, with reasoning that he wanted to give it back to me in a proper way, he said he wanted to correct it, but I knew that it was a lie!"

Dirk nodded his head. He understands the case. The main problem is Athrun has asked Cagalli to hand over the ring from after the Second Alliance war - PLANTs are finished. But Cagalli insisted not to return it. This discussion had been delayed and was not discussed again but it turned out that now it was again brought up. Unfortunately, when Dirk arrived at ORB Union, he became a victim of Athrun and Cagalli's debates.

"Why didn't you give it to him Cagalli?" asked Dirk.

"Because I will hate it if I do it. I hate to see his attitude and his gaze which full of regret and just wants to avoid the problem," Cagalli replied firmly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I know that he wants to avoid his past. Avoiding his mistakes. But why he never saw it from my side. Why does he just want to calm himself, keep himself in a safe place instead of facing it well and finish it? He's that kind of person," explained Cagalli.

"Maybe he wants to start something new?"

"By hurting my feelings?"

"It's not like that. He wants to take care of you Cagalli," explained Dirk.

"From what? It's clear that he avoided his past and unfortunately he didn't know that I was also part of his past. If he wanted me to return the ring then it would mean he avoided me too. Basically, Athrun is stupid! Why did the hamster never come out of his head!? "

Dirk laughed softly. Cagalli's mindset is very unique. It is very clear that both Athrun and Cagalli immediately assumed all kinds of things without talking about it together so that the arguments and fights could not be avoided. "Zala huh? ... maybe I should meet him soon," Dirk snapped his fingers towards his secretary, indicating his secretary to approach him and he then whispered something.

"Dirk?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow when she saw a triumphant smile forming on the Scandinavian prince's lips.

* * *

"It's nice that we finally can talk together without being disturbed by anyone Rear Admiral," said Dirk when Athrun entered his office provided by the ORB government for him. "Coffee?" Dirk offered, showing two cups of hot coffee prepared on the table.

Without further ado, Athrun immediately put his white pet hat on the table and sat on the sofa opposite Dirk. "It's a nice afternoon, isn't it? The sky is a little cloudy, the right time for a cup of coffee and discussing some heavy things, isn't that right Athrun?" asked Dirk.

"So what do you want to discuss Prime Minister?"

"Just call Dirk. Only the two of us in this room, drop off the formalities," Dirk then sipped his coffee. "I see from the look on your face there seems to be a lot of questions that you want to ask me, Athrun?"

"Ah, that's…"

"You must be wondering why I immediately found out your true identity right? Alex Dino who turned out to have a real identity, Athrun Zala?" asked Dirk.

Athrun smiled a little, "A little, but I don't want to bother about it. You must immediately investigate or ask someone to find out about my identity when we first met."

"Your intuition and deduction are quite sharp, apparently,"

"Seeing that you are trusted by Cagalli completely, I don't want to question it if you ever reveal my identity."

"Have you forgotten that our Nation government is helping Archangel and Terminal in communication and building your latest MS?"

"I didn't forget it, except that I tried to respect Cagalli's decision."

Dirk then laughed, "You're really interesting Athrun. I can understand why Cagalli called you a hamster."

Athrun raised an eyebrow and looked offended. Dirk then tried to control his laughter because he knew that Athrun was quite sensitive. "Ah sorry, it's just that some time ago Cagalli had called you a hamster brain."

"If you want to spend time mocking me then it's good that we end this meeting before I cast my fist in your eyes, Dirk," said Athrun who was about to stand up from the couch but Dirk prevented him by pointing a gun. "YOU!" said Athrun furiously.

"Sorry but I really want to talk seriously with you Athrun," Dirk said, "Oh and you don't mess up because you can be prosecuted for hurting state guests. You will do anything for Cagalli, right? You don't want to involve her right?"

"You bastard ..." Athrun said softly.

"Yes, I am a real jerk. Therefore obey my orders. Sit back and let's return to this delayed discussion, Athrun," Dirk ordered and his voice was cold.

Athrun did not want to be reckless. He does not want to make this simple and relaxed situation to make new problems involving both countries. He does not want to give Cagalli a new problem, but he forced will take action or more precise when Dirk has begun to threaten his life or Cagalli's life. And for now, Athrun is forced to follow.

"So what do you want to ask?" Athrun asked.

"What is your purpose in staying at ORB, Athrun Zala? You used to hide and now you openly reveal your true identity here. I don't mind your services and decisions because I understand very well the explanation of Mediator Clyne and Cagalli about your actions so far. But I want to know, what makes you become like this now? "

"Are you trying to restart the _Destiny Plan_ ?"

"You really know that Scandinavia rejected the plan immediately. Aren't you the one I should have asked like that?"

"Wha-"

"You are covering your identity as Athrun Zala but now appearing as Athrun Zala after having a high position. Naturally, at some point, someone will question whether you intend to take control of this country and do the same thing as your father or Chairman Dullindal? And I am the one who asking that to you. "

"Dirk, you!?"

Dirk knew that he had pressed the wrong button but it was something he wanted to ask Athrun from the start. The young man's loyalty and trust. Secretly Dirk always observed the man called _**ORB's Red Flash**_. But when he saw and heard about Athrun's identity Dirk wanted to hear directly about the life goals of the young Zala because he thought the young man's life was too perfect, too perfect like a doll. Even though it's not very visible now, the way he behaves and takes decisions still looks rather stiff as if there is a wall blocking him.

"I don't need a fist fight from you, all I need is an explanation. So I can be sure that Cagalli is in safe hands. You must know about the rumors I'm looking for a life companion? A wife to more precise," Dirk then smiled, "I plan to propose Cagalli in the future."

Athrun hit the table and lowered his head. "Answer me Athrun Zala, what justice do you believe in!?"

"You're right. I am a coordinator son of Patrick Zala and Lenore Zala. You're right. My father made a mistake in the past war. At first, I thought about finishing this war as quickly as possible but it turned out I was too naive. Both my father and I had different goals. I just hope my world will be peaceful again. "

"Your world?"

"It might sound ambiguous but for me as long as the coordinators can live peacefully and peacefully, that is the peace I want to achieve."

"You forget about Naturals and ORBs?"

"My encounter with Cagalli, the conversation with Lacus, and all the wars that took place opened my eyes. At first, I planned to destroy my own friend and began to try to see from the other side of the war that was going on. Not the peace achieved by winning one race I want to reach, after all."

"But you returned to ZAFT four years ago. Didn't it that mean you take a side again? The Coordinators. ORB Union is the right choice."

"At that time, returning to ZAFT is the right choice for me."

"Because you feel useless in ORB?"

Athrun clenched his fists, "For me being a Zala was very risky at the time." Athrun then sighed, "But I realized that I made a big mistake and it actually hurt the person I loved and the person I wanted to protect. I was very rash and impatient at that time. I want the world to return to its proper way."

"Then you reappear using the name Zala?"

"I have decided not to run away from what I believe and my faith. I am indeed a Zala, but I am not my father or my mother, I am Athrun Zala. The thing my parents inherited for me was their advice and upbringing not to give up easily and face life, and not to repeat the mistakes they have made, especially my father, by joining the ORB military I hope to get a new mindset and perspective. That's one reason. "

"So you now want to face everything based on what you decide or indeed based on the 'role' given?"

"Eh?"

"You haven't become an Athrun Zala fully from what you explained just now. You're still someone who just follows what role someone is giving. You're still too quick to accept your destiny without daring to change that fate. You're still trying to reach about today, not reach tomorrow You are still caught up in what shaped you in the past. Trying to replace or eliminate the past. I heard you accepted a position in the military because of the discussion with Kira Yamato your best friend. Do you want to replace your best friend here? What's the difference between taking a role like the principle of the Destiny Plan? "

"Dirk you!?"

"I'm sure you will approve the _Destiny Plan_ if in the end, Gilbert manages to kill Lacus Clyne. You will continue to be a _marionette_, manipulated and try to find a safe and comfortable position for you because you are still trying to avoid your past. Try to accept and See clearly what you have gone through and achieved until now. Don't let this cowardice you ended up hurt Cagalli. You were a coward by changing your name and identity and hiding behind Cagalli's back but don't let it happen again when you become Athrun. Zala. "

_**BAM**_

"YOU JERK!"

Athrun hit the table then attacked and grabbed Dirk's collar shirt. Ignored the spilled coffee, the coffee stains on the carpet, and the hurt knee because it collided with the table. "YOU! ACTUALLY, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO GET YOU FUCKING BASTARD!?"

"Reach what you really want to achieve Athrun Zala, I'm sure you won't make the same mistakes like Patrick Zala or Gilbert Dullindal."

"You asked me to become a _**Noble**_ at the ORB?"

Dirk then laughed, "No. It's just that I don't want you to forget your true identity. Your real desire. You are you Athrun Zala, you are you with the sword of justice that you hold." Dirk then released Athrun's grip that was not too tight, "And don't let go of the person who already loves you with all your heart."

"Dirk ... Cagalli ... how are you ..."

"Don't you think I'm blind Athrun? You're the right person for her."

"Although I am a Zala?"

"You won't know if you don't try it. Didn't you decide it back then? Not to run away from reality? The future is something you have to face. Not what you made or you decided. There are times when the future fits your scenario and there when it doesn't fit at all. " Dirk then tried to calm Athrun who was silent and said nothing. "We can only choose what is in the future with the past as a consideration. The past is a consideration not as a mistake or a barrier," he added.

Dirk then looked at the night sky which had replaced the view of the large window in his roar. "Well, it looks like you have to go back to Athha Manor before Cagalli sends searching party because I have borrowed her beloved Rear Admiral for too long."

"Dirk but you and Cagalli ..."

Dirk made a cross with both of his hands, "It was only Dad's stupid idea that was out of place. He was worried about Cagalli. You know that Cagalli is a woman who definitely needs a man by his side." Dirk then gave Athrun two small boxes.

"Dirk…"

"Open it, will ya'?"

In the two small velvet boxes, there are two rings that look old but still beautiful and look well cared for. "This ring with _emerald_ stone belongs to the late Uzumi Nara Athha wife. Uzumi had been in the same position like you. Trying to forget his past. This _eternity ring_ was given by Uzumi before his wife died. His wife was a victim of the Natural-Coordinator massacre. Remember the Mendel Colony invasion right? "

Dirk then pointed to the other ring, "However, I accidentally found the Zala family _signet_ ring while cleaning and securing all the assets of the Clyne and Zala families. It seems that this ring was prepared by your father for your marriage with Lacus. Because when I searched for Clyne family ring I heard that hey gave it to Lacus already and Lacus give it to Kira. You must remember the ring that belonged to the late wife of Siegel Clyne. Oh yes, there is a was a small _emerald_ stone pinnedon the back side of the signet ring, what a coincidence isn't it? "

"So you want me and Cagalli ..."

"Just think this as my apologies and my father who secretly entered the matchmaking agenda on my visit. My other agenda is to leave this to Cagalli and to you. But because you suddenly have a fight so I think this is the right time for you to make up at once and go to the next stage. "

Athrun grabs the two rings. "Emerald, the stone that shows the feeling of loving and being loved. The stone which means receiving love from all aspects of life. The stone which also expresses acceptance and giving of love. A suitable stone to start a new step. Color similar to your eyes and do not deny it Athrun, "explained Dirk.

"I hear you are more eloquent with actions than words. So I think this is the right time for you Athrun. Show Cagalli if you honor and respect her, love her and trust her." Dirk then struck Athrun's shoulder softly. "Hey come on! Isn't that what you need? Open up and being honest at each other?"

Athrun was deep in thought. _Emerald_, the perfect stone to represent a happy, love and eternal relationship. The stone also describes a relationship that is full of loyalty and natural relationships with loved ones. Yes, this is the right thing to start again. "Thank you ...," said Athrun quietly.

"What?"

"I say thank you Dirk," Athrun said irritably because he was finally dragged into this Scandinavian prince's mind game. "But what do you mean by me being more eloquent in action?"

"That's SECRET," said Dirk, who received an annoyed look from Athrun. "Never mind that it's better that you now go to meet Cagalli and apologize to her. I don't want to go home by getting a full scolding about you from her."

Athrun immediately tidied the two boxes, took his pet hat and immediately went out of Dirk's office. Dirk just sighed, "You are a new hope. If it's you two, I'm sure this world will be fine," Dirk said after Athrun left.

* * *

Cagalli was staying on the balcony with a glass of _wine_ with mild alcohol content. He did not intend to spend the night drinking alcoholic beverages. But Athrun who suddenly quarreled with him, Dirk who suddenly wanted to spend time talking with Athrun on his last night at ORB made Cagalli feel a little ignored. She doesn't like it, especially because what causes her _mood _to become unstable is Athrun.

A red ruby stone crowned faithfully on the ring finger of her left hand. During Dirk's visit, Cagalli did not take it off. This indicates that Cagalli remembers and she is loyal to Athrun. Yes, that is a good way to describe their relationship. Their relationship is not about loving each other, but trust, loyalty, and belief. But is there love in it as the basis? Cagalli again questioned that. It turned out that the expectations they hoped for were once again different. It turns out that all the activities they have done so far are just decoration to spend time.

Tears again obstructed Cagalli's view, "Athrun you stupid ... stupid mister ..." Cagalli tried to hold back the sobs and tears. She then took the ring off and put it on her palm. "Is throwing this is the right choice?"

"CAGALLI!"

Cagalli had not had the chance to decide whether to throw the ring or not, she had been shocked by Athrun's voice which immediately made her turn around to see the figure of Athrun who was panting and his blue-white uniform was wet with sweat. "A ... Athrun?"

Athrun tried to catch his breath and his attention was fixed on the sparkling object in Cagalli's palm, "Cagalli you ..."

Cagalli realized what she wanted to do, "Ah Athrun isn't this ... ano ..." Cagalli was confused about what to explain.

Without thinking, Athrun immediately approached Cagalli and pulled her from the _railing_. "Cagalli ...," Athrun said, trying to catch his breath.

Athrun's grip and hug are not tight but she is scared because of Athrun's attitude which cannot be predicted lately and similar things are happening now. "What's wrong Athrun?"

"Forgive me for being unreasonable lately. I was a coward trying to eliminate and cover up the past that I could not change at all and without realizing it, I ended up hurting you," said Athrun, "If you want to keep the ring, you can have it and keep it Cagalli. But I don't like that ring anymore. "

"EH? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Cagalli was shocked by Athrun's statement.

"Maybe this is what you mean by giving a ring in a proper way to a woman," Athrun pulled out a box from his pocket and opened it. Cagalli's amber eyeball rounded perfectly when looking at the things in the box. "Cagalli Yula Athha do you want to marry me?" said Athrun firmly.

Cagalli closed her mouth with both hands, not knowing what to say. Tears flowed from her eyes. "Athrun ..."

"I decided I won't run away again. I am ready to face tomorrow with you," he said.

Cagalli was still confused by what he had to say. The mysterious young man, but full of surprises are always messing with her feelings. "I know I'm often making a stupid decision and you can blame the hamster in my head, but I assure myself that I love you Cagalli Yula Athha, love you with me who is the really Athrun Zala loving and accepting you wholeheartedly, all trust, loyalty, and the belief that I have shown you is my love for you but I know it is not enough. So once again I ask, Cagalli Yula Athha will you marry me Athrun from the Zala family? "

"I don't have anything. With this Zala name, I am no different from Alex Dino but I don't want to cover myself behind the lies of a name. I want to be by your side as I am the true who I am."

Cagalli without thinking immediately hugged Athrun. Releasing all the burden on his body so they both fell down but no one cared about it now. There is something more important than just asking whether it hurts or not from the falls. "Yes Athrun Zala I am willing to marry you," the full confident answer immediately slid out of Cagalli's mouth without hesitation.

The two of them immediately stared and without being asked Athrun immediately grabbed Cagalli's left hand and put the ring on Cagalli's ring finger. Unexpectedly the ring was in the right size. Cagalli then looked at the ring, "Ath, this ring?"

"The ring of Uzumi-sama's late wife. Dirk gave it to me," replied Athrun who could not hide his happy feeling.

"Dirk?"

"I'll tell you the details later," Athrun answered again while helping Cagalli to stand up.

Cagalli then saw a ring pinned to Athrun's left middle finger. She grabbed the young man's hand and saw the ring initialized Z, which clearly indicated the name Zala. "Athrun ..."

"Like I said. I will not run again. I will face tomorrow with you," Athrun then gently stroked the emerald crown. "Thank you for accepting me for who I am and willing to start a new step with me."

"You idiot, I've always accepted you Ath," Cagalli said, hitting Athrun's chest softly. "So can I save this ring?" Cagalli pointed at the ruby ring stored in the former box where the emerald ring was.

"I told you I didn't like the ring but if you want to keep it then you can keep it. Because I've got what I want," Athrun answered lightly.

Cagalli understood that Athrun was half joking. He appreciates Cagalli's decision to save it and Cagalli likes that decision. As long as Athrun still looks at the present and the future. "What have you got, _Rear Admiral_ Zala?"

Athrun then embraced Cagalli and carried him, "Hope and tomorrow. And that is you. Mrs. Zala. So have I fulfilled your expectation to reach out and ask for your hand to get married?"

"Hmmm ... it seems like it's still lacking because I'm wearing my nightgown now, sir, not wearing a _dress_ and not in a fancy restaurant. And it looks like there must be another stage that must be fulfilled before I am finally officially called 'Mrs. Zala'," said Cagalli jokingly. Athrun laughed and they immediately brought their faces closer to share their love through kisses.

* * *

Done. See you next time on my another story! Is it a good ending?

And what should I write for the next IF? Their wedding or what? Please give me your opinion and don't hesitate to leave a review.

But actually I am afraid to end it or to write about their wedding. Afraid that it is not good enough.

See you next time!

Regards,

Fuyu AKi


End file.
